Killer Drabbles
by KillerSamurott
Summary: Some drabbles that come to my mind. Welcome to Killer's mind. Advanceshipping. T for language and for some scenes.
1. BOTDF

**This small drabble just came up in my mind while I was listening to BOTDF's song, "It's On Like Donkey Kong". And once I heard a part of the lyrics, it gave me an idea to do a small drabble based on it.**

**So yeah, totally random. XD**

**********This is my first story, so be nice and I** hope you like this drabble!

******I**** don't own Pokemon.**

* * *

**_019. BOTDF_**

"Are you sure you want to eat that, Ash?"

Ash looked down at the Oreo McFlurry he was eating, then looked back at May.

" Yeah….Why?"

"Erm…"

May looked back at her laptop and unpaused a song that she had paused when she saw the Oreo McFlurry Ash was eating.

The song played where she left off and here the lyrics went:

"_Hopped up like Dennis Hopper on speed_

_I'm gonna smoke your ass like cheech and chong smokes weed_

_My cum's so chunky like it's an Oreo McFlurry…"_

Once Ash heard those lyrics, he had spit out the contents of the dessert that was in his mouth onto…well…Pikachu, and threw his Oreo McFlurry at the wall. He started to wipe his tongue, trying to get rid of the taste of the dessert. Once that was over, he had calmed down…a bit. He then looked back at May, who was laughing.

" Never…put…that…song…again!"

May gave a smirk and just went back to listening to the song, going back to those same lyrics.

"_Hopped up like Dennis Hopper on speed_

_I'm gonna smoke your ass like cheech and chong smokes weed_

_My cum's so chunky like it's an Oreo McFlurry…"_

"GAH!"

* * *

**Thanks for veiwing! Reviews would be appreciated! ( Not in a desperate way. It would help me see if I need to fix anything...or improve.)**

**The next ch. will be up by next week! (Hopefully.)**

**Song, lyrics(c) Blood On The Dance Floor **


	2. Infants And Sleep

**Here's another one that came into my head a few months back. So yes, this is a very old drabble. It still seemed good to me, but I'll have to make a few changes to it later. This is based off a chat me and my friend had a few years ago, so yeah...Besides that, enjoy!**

**I do not own Pokemon.**

* * *

**_044. Infants And Sleep_**

"Don't worry. Everything's going to be ok." May said in a soft motherly tone to a small infant.

The baby she was holding was her little brother, Max. The infant had woke her up, crying from a nightmare.

She was in a rocking chair, rocking the child to sleep and singing to him.

"You know, you're a great mother."

Startled, she looked up to see Ash leaning on the nursery doorway.

"I thought you were asleep?"she whispered to Ash.

"Asleep? I'm not that much of a sleeper anymore since Max cries almost every night."

She laughed at what he said and noticed that Max was sound asleep. She got up from the chair and placed the infant in his crib. Ever since her little brother had turn into a baby and they were to take care of him, her and Ash were becoming closer and acting as if they were husband and wife, as parents.

"So…Are we heading to bed or not?" Ash asked in a whisper to May, which made her snap out of her thoughts.

"Of course. What? You want to stay up all night?" May replied.

"Heck no!"

* * *

**I know it's short...but I hope you at least liked it! 83**

**The next drabble will come up in a few days, if I have free time. ( I don't have much time anymore, since I'm an artist for a website now. )**

**Thanks for viewing! **


	3. Cut The Rope

**Here's the new drabble. This came up into my mind while playing Cut The Rope on Google Chrome. If you never heard of this, go and play it! It's so cool and fun! 8D**

**...**

**Now besides that, on with the drabble!**

**I do not own Pokemon or Cut The Rope.**

* * *

**_0__89. Cut The Rope_**

Ash looked over to see what May was playing and of course, it was Cut The Rope.

Was this game addictng or something? How was it even fun?

He then noticed that she was having trouble on a level, probably trying to get all the stars, but nope. She got all the stars with ease, but just couldn't get the candy into "Om Nom" 's mouth.

"I give up."

May threw her Ipad across the couch, fustrated of not completing the level. Ash picked up the tablet and went back to the level that May was stuck on. One try wouldn't hurt, right?

He placed his finger where the rope was and cut it. The candy landed in a bubble and before it disappeared, he popped the bubble and the candy bounced on a small jumper and soon landed in "Om Nom" 's mouth.

"Beat the level for you."

May looked over and saw that he did, and gave him a peck on the cheek, but then noticed something.

"You didn't get any stars."

* * *

** Sorry for updating so late! I don't have much time anymore since of animations I need to work on and drawings...but did you at least like it? **

**Also, this was rushed, so if you see any mistakes, please tell me! **

**Thanks for reading! :D**


	4. Airport Magazines

**Hi everybody! **

**Sorry that its been awhile...but here's the new drabble!**

**I do not own Pokemon**

* * *

_**058. Airport Magazines**_

Ash hated airports.

There was nothing to do or what not. He looked over at May, who was reading a magazine on famous Co-ordinatoors. She seemed too into the magazine, so he decided to not bother her.

He saw that there was a magazine stand by him and it was Pokemon Trainer related.

' _Might as well read one to pass the time.'_

He grabbed a magazine that was labeled, _" Champions Of The Pokemon World"_.

He opened to the first page and saw something very mysterious and weird.

On that page was a Charizard wearing pants, like a human. The Pokemon was very muscular and his stomach color was a dark blue, he had dark blood scales that went down to his tail, a full set of razor sharp teeth, golden eyes, and a golden scar.

Where were his wings?

Ash read the description of the_ "World's Best Pokemon Champion" _and it said that he tucks in his wings at all times and releases them when necessary.

He read the rest of the page and stopped when it said, _"crowned Pokemon Champion in 1942…"_

That isn't possible….

Ash read some more and when he turned the page, he saw photos of the Pokemon's crowning, battles, badges, medals, everything.

He shut the magazine.

"This magazine is all wrong, all wrong. Do you believe this stuff May?"

May looked at Ash and went back to reading the magazine while speaking to him, "Of course, I mean, I met one of them. So I believe these things."

Ash looked at the closed magazine on his lap and muttered," I hate airport magazines. They're all lies."

May sighed, " If you think of them like that, suit yourself."

* * *

**I know it is short and all, but I hope you liked it at least.**


End file.
